Conventional methods of source code management and/or a conventional version control system are used by a limited number of authorized users who are mostly developers of a large scale software project. On the other hand, with wiki content management, it is easy to gather comments from wide variety of users but the accuracy of content is questionable and the content is vulnerable to vandalism. Either conventional source code management or wiki content management is not suitable for literate programming that supports a literary description of actual source codes for an improved readability.
Thus, there is a need for a system and associated method that overcomes at least one of the preceding disadvantages of current methods and systems for managing content in a program development environment.